Impingement cooling systems have been used with turbine machinery to cool various types of components such as casings, buckets, nozzles, and the like. Impingement cooling systems cool the components via the airflow so as to maintain adequate clearances between the components and to promote adequate component lifetime. One issue with some types of known impingement cooling systems, however, is that they tend to require complicated casting and/or structural welding. Such structures may not be durable or may be expensive to produce and repair. Moreover, the components required for impingement cooling should be tolerant of manufacturing variations and tolerant of thermal differentials between, for example, the nozzle vanes, the shrouds, the sheet metal, the plumbing hardware, and other components. These tolerance requirements may result in significant gaps between the components so as to cause undesirable leakage between pressure cavities.
There is thus a desire for tightly packaged cooling components for use with turbine nozzles and methods of assembling the same. Preferably the cooling components may allow the nozzle to adequately face high gas path temperatures while meeting lifetime and maintenance requirements as well as being reasonable in cost. Moreover, assembly of these components may be simplified and reduce any gaps therebetween that may lead to leakages.